


Research Assistant

by VoidDragonQueen



Series: Gentleman Caller [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Begging, Dom/sub, Dont copy to another site, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Johanna needs Arsene's help with a personal matter.





	Research Assistant

"May I ask you a rather personal question, Lupin?"  
  
Arsene flicked his eyes over and down to Johanna's face, his curiousity piqued. He stood up straight, brushing off his coat and folding up his wings.  
  
"You may."  
  
"Milady and Carmen seem rather delighted with some recent... findings... and I was curious if I could perhaps see for myself about what they found?"  
  
"You too, Johanna? Well, I'd be happy to assist you in your research."  
  
"Perfect. Is now a good time?"  
  
"Well, it certainly is. But... Johanna..."  
  
Johanna paused, looking sheepish for a moment.  
  
"I've been meaning to try out many things. So it'd be great to try out this new mode I found."  
  
Arsene nodded, giving her a playful bow. He blinked in surprise as Johanna transformed, becoming bipedal. She sweeps him off his feet, Arsene chuckling as she carried him into her room.  
  
"You're certainly full of surprises, my dear."  
  
"As are you."  
  
Arsene pressed his mouth against hers, letting her slide her tongue into his mouth as he cupped her face. Johanna laid him down on the bed as they were making out, pinning him by his wrists. She pulles back slowly after a while, both panting.  
  
"I'm sure you have an idea of how this is going to play out."  
  
Arsene nodded, watching her as she got off the bed, staying where he was. She came back, the lube and strap on placed on the nightstand by his head. She straddles him so her back is to him, slipping something over his half hard cock. He feels it tighten, making him squirm a little.  
  
"Too tight?"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Good."   
  
She leaned forward and pushes herself towards him, giving him a look over her shoulder. He needed no verbal prompting, sliding his tongue inside her. He felt her sliding his cock in her mouth in return, teasing him with her tongue. He presses in more once he finds a good rhythm, getting a muffled moan out of her.   
  
"Mmph!" She pulls off for a moment, pushing her hips back into Arsene's face. "Ooh, you're good."  
  
Johanna goes back to teasing him, Arsene shivering with pleasure. Johanna stops to spread lube on her fingers, going back to mouthing him. She pushes a finger into him, getting Arsene to pull away to moan as she added a second finger and found the right spot.  
  
"Lupin, yo-"  
  
She moaned as he shoved his tongue back in to continue. They teased each other like this for some time, Arsene bucking his hips up whenever she focused on that spot. She pulled her fingers out of him, moving away from Arsene's face.  
  
"As much good as that tongue does, I'm eager to get to the next part of my research."  
  
Arsene nodded, catching his breath as she put on the strap on and lubed it up. She sat down on the edge of the bed, watching him.  
  
"Arsene, I want you to ride me."  
  
Arsene chuckled, getting up so she could reposition herself. He straddled her lap, lining himself up.  
  
"Comfortable, dear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Arsene sank down on the toy, giving a pleased sigh when he took all of it. He gave himself a minute or two to adjust to it, shivering as Johanna shifted underneath him a little. She lightly rested her hands on his hips, expectant.   
  
"Now get going, Arsene."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Arsene lifted his hips up until it was just the tip in him, sinking back down. He started slow at first, going faster once he got the hang of it. He hands tightened thier grip on his hips, helping to guide his movements, nails digging into his skin. Precum was dripping down his cock as she shifted to get a better angle, hitting his sweet spot.  
  
"Faster, Arsene."  
  
"Ngh-! Yess ma'am!"  
  
He went faster, making breathless moans. Arsene whimpered as Johanna started stroking him, his cock painfully hard after several minutes of riding her.   
  
"Must really want to come, don't you?"  
  
"Y-yes ma'am."  
  
"I see. Maybe if you convince me, I'll let you."  
  
"Jo-"   
  
Arsene interrupted himself with a loud moan as she started moving her hips with his, timing it perfectly.   
  
"Ma'am, pleeeease! Ah-! I'm being a good test sssubject! Mmn! Johanna plee-! Please let me cum! Please?"  
  
"Mm, perhaps that's close enough. You have been well compliant in my research, after all."  
  
Johanna gives him a few more strokes to make him whimper once more before she slid the ring off of him in a smooth motion. She slams his hips against hers, Arsene coming with a cry, making a mess on her stomach and chest. He slowly catches his breath as he comes down from his high, Johanna helping him up. She takes off the strap, dropping it to the floor. He boxes her in afterwards, licking his cum off her her gingerly, Johanna sighing pleasantly as he does so. She scratches behind his horns as they settle down, humming.  
  
"Thank you, Arsene. That was rather educational."  
  
"Anytime, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Johanna took Arsene for a ride ;3


End file.
